


they're just teenagers //a collection of one shots

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll add more as it progresses, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally just a dump of the South Park drabbles and one shots that I write on my free time.





	1. Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Self-harm, suicide attempt, and implied drinking!
> 
> I didn't proofread so if there's errors, that's probably why. Also this is was meant to be longer, but I ran out of inspiration and motivation so now you have whatever this is!!

Kenny's breath hitched as another sharp, stinging pain came from his left wrist. Blood trickled down his arm and drizzled over the pure, white snow in the form of crimson droplets. A dangerous amount of deep slash wounds covered his pale forearm, but the young blond didn't care and wanted more. He moved the switchblade to his other hand before shakily pressing the bloody blade over his pale skin. He moved his feet for comfort, accidentally knocking the bottles of alcohol that was situated by his feet, making them fall over. It didn't take him long to cut deep into his flesh, more blood staining his worn down jeans. He shivered from the cold, his eyes darted to his parka in a moment of consideration, before just letting himself be a corpse-like cold mess under the falling snow.

With how deep his multiple wounds were, it would only take a couple minutes before he dies. He let go of the switchblade he was tightly gripping, hearing a faint thunk sound. His breathing were heavy and with each exhale, he could see a small visible puff of air. Another night, another death. _Dying never gets old, huh?_ He thought to himself before grinning and breathily chuckling. His eyes wandered around his scene with tears of agony forming. He could only make out some figures that was flashed by the streetlight.

It was faint, but he could hear a car door slamming nearby and quick footsteps. He averted his eyes to the direction of the noise. Not sooner, from the corner of his eyes, there was a fast approaching blurr of different colors. Kenny assumed it was a person, presumably a strongly concerned stranger that was passing by, a stranger that wants to desperately help him. "Dude, what the fucking hell?! You don't have to do this, you can always talk to me! This isn't the way..." Kenny drowned everything the person was saying as he blinked to get the forming tears to fall and cascade down his cheeks. He saw a vague view of Kyle with big droplets and streams of the ginger's own tears sliding across his cheek. Kenny weakly raised an arm and reached out to cup the ginger's cheek with his bloodied hands. Using his thumb to wipe away the tears of one side of Kyle's face. "Stay with me, okay? I'll get some help," Kyke choked out in between sobs.

"Don't," Kenny croaked, barely audible. But it was enough for Kyle to hear.

"What do you mean "don't"?! I'm not going to give up on you!" The ginger said before grabbing the bloodsoaken parka that rests beside Kenny and threw it over his shoulder. The ginger snaked his arms around the blond's back and knees before pulling him up with a grunt to carry him bridal style. Kyle could see the switchblade that was near the orange coat and chose to ignore it as he proceeds to carry his friend to the car that was parked a couple feet away from them. "Don't worry, Kenny. I'll make sure everything will be okay," Kyle panickly said as he carefully ran towards his car.

Kenny felt his body being gently placed on the leather cushion of the car seat. He heard the faint click sound of the seatbelt and the loud bang of the car door beside him. The blond's mind was blank from there on out.

Kyle turned on the engine before he can even close the door. After turning off the handbrake and switching gears, the ginger didn't waste time to slam his feet on the gas pedal and drove to Hell's Pass as fast as he can. His eyes lingered to the blond that was heaving. The self-inflicted wounds on his arms were still bleeding and it made Kyle clench his jaw. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the steering wheel and drove faster than he was already going.


	2. Tragic Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Kenny are close friends who have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied sexual content (im not sure if thats what its called tho)
> 
> This was also meant to be longer, but I ran out of inspiration hehe :3
> 
> And once again I did not proofread so if there's errors that's probably why.

Neither of them knew nor remembered how it all started, but it did and the two teenagers did not bother to stop whatever it is that is happening to their friendship. Their lips were locked in a passionate yet tender kiss that left both of them warm with desire and affection. With the full moon and the delicate snowflakes that fell over the small town as their witness, the two tragic teenagers had another night of unfulfilling euphoria and illicit intimacy ahead of them. The moment they parted, Kyle was gently pushed down on his own mattress as the blond above him hastily removed his parka. The taller teen leaned over to imvade his partner's neck, knowing it full well that he didn't even need to explore to find the special spot. While nibbling on Kyle's neck, Kenny moved his rough hands to unbutton the black dress shirt that prevented him from seeing the redhead's beautiful, lightly tan skin.

"You're goregeous," The blond boy pulled away to briefly compliment the panting boy beneath him before moving downward to give his partner loving kisses on his skin. "Anyone would be lucky to have you, dude." It was barely audible, but Kyle heard it clearly and he couldn't help but feel a little sting in his heart at the comment. He was, however, snapped out of his sad thoughts when he shivered from the cold hands that touched every inch and crevice of his torso.

 _He's either being a fucking tease or he doesn't really wanna do this, but whatever the reason is, he is being so fucking slow._ Kyle bit on his bottom lip impatiently, a gesture that Kenny picked up. The blond smirked before pulling away to take his plain white shirt off, tossing it aside before hovering over the aroused boy that was blushing under him. Kyle stared at the multiple scars that covered Kenny's sickly pale skin and sadly smiled as he moved his hands to trace most of them with his finger. Kenny grabbed Kyle's hands and intertwined their fingers together before pressing them gently on both sides of the shorter boy's head. For what could be the third time this night, their lips locked in a solemn passion as they tasted the addicting taste of each other's mouth. Kenny's hand slides down from Kyle's curly locks down to his warm chest and even further to his slacks. The blond boy unbuttoned and unzipped the, in what Kyle believes to be, constricting pants before pulling away yet again to look down to the boy below him, using his other hand to lovingly cup Kyle's cheek.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" The taller boy looked into his partner's needy eyes to look for any sign of discomfort or unwant. Kyle flashed a small smile before wrapping his arms around his partner's neck.

"I'm sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that good at writing, but I still hoped you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at writing, but I still hooe you guys liked it!! :)


End file.
